percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Angel of Darkness - Chapter 22
Alexandra’s P.O.V Days passed, and we went back to the camp. Josh and Victoria spent more time together, and for a reason I got jealous. I sighed. Aphrodite was right. I did love him, that tiny little attention seeker. I sat down near the lake, playing with the crystal clear water. Victoria and Josh came nearby, and playfully joked around. I sighed in anger and frustration, and squirted lava out of my hands towards the green grass, which soon turned black. I yelled in exasperation, and stormed off. I went inside my cabin, and cuddled in my bed. I started sobbing, something I had sworn I wouldn’t do when I was little. I cursed Aphrodite and her stupid baby son, and sighed. Josh’ P.O.V “What’s wrong with her?” Victoria asked, confused when Alex stormed off. “I don’t know.” I sighed. “Hey Vic, we’re still doing our plans this afternoon right?” “Yeah, I’m so excited.” She smiled. “That’s good.” I smiled back at her, and held her hand. We walked away, laughing and smiling. Alexandra’s P.O.V I woke up, and realized that it was afternoon already. Crap. I’ve missed some periods, so I must be in a big trouble. I ran outside to catch up with my last class of the day, sword fighting. I shadow traveled into the woods, The Reaper in my hand. There were some dummies in the middle of the forest, but aside from that it was dead silent. No one was there, not even Percy, our mentor. Right there, on a tree was a piece of paper, pinned onto one of its branches. It said: “GO TO THE LAKE” I sighed, and shadow traveled there. No one was there. I was about to walk back into my cabin when I heard rustles from the bushes behind me. I turned around, pointing my sword towards it. I cautiously walked towards it, tip toeing. I lunged and pointed the sword to the figure in front of me. “Josh?” I asked. The boy looked frightened. “Alex, you could’ve killed me!” He gasped. “What the hell are you doing here?” I raised an eyebrow, and lowered my sword. “I.. Uh.. Umm..” He said, nervous. “What is it?” I said sternly. He took a deep breath. “I love you, Alexandra James.” He closed his eyes. “What?!” I yelled in shock. The trees suddenly lighted up of yellow lights, and a group of people came out of the bushes. “So, what do you say?” Victoria giggled. “Wait, I thought you and him-“ “Oh Alex, we were just planning this for you and him. Sorry for making you jealous.” She giggled. Behind her, Percy and Annabeth stepped forward. “Answer it!” He demanded, laughing. They all started shouting “Say yes!” I sighed, and looked at Josh. I slapped him in the face. He looked stunned for a while. “I love you too, Josh McLean.” I sighed, and hugged him. Behind us, the crowd cheered, but I didn’t care. I looked at the burnt ground where I sprayed the lava. It was black, still burnt and covered with frozen lavas. I laughed, and looked at him. “Music!” Josh shouted. Percy took out a CD player, and pressed some buttons. Slow classical music played, and Josh pulled me towards him. I smiled as we slow danced to the music. Finally, I could find my happiness with the boy I love. There was a happy ending after all. Category:Angel of darkness Category:Chapter Page